Luddites
Overview Currently, the Luddites faction can be found in City of Villains only. The leader of the Luddites is Martin Henri. Henri used to work for Aeon Corp, before he started having dreams about the evils of technology. A familiar old man frequents his dreams who tells him that his destiny is to destroy the Power Transfer System in Cap Au Diable. Henri's dreams have both given him superpowers to recruit new followers as well as driven him mad. The Luddites can usually be found wandering the various areas of Cap Au Diable protesting technology and Dr. Aeon's Power Transfer System. Background Luddites official info (Copied from the City of Heroes Official Website http://www.cityofvillains.com/gameinfo/luddites.html ): Predisposed to distrust technology of any kind, the futuristic technological advances brought to Cap au Diable by Dr. Aeon have sent the Luddites into a frenzy. Originally a ragtag band of unorganized activists, the Luddites have coalesced around a cause, prompted by the construction of Dr. Aeon’s Power Transfer System. Convinced that all advanced technologies are dangerous, the superstitious Luddites make the wild claim that the PTS actually draws its energy from a demon entombed in Mount Diable. The leader of the Luddites is an eccentric and charismatic man named Martin Henri. Once a low-level programmer for Aeon Corp, Henri quit when he suddenly began having vivid dreams about the evils of modern technology, tormented by thoughts of Dr. Aeon in league with demons and monsters. Henri’s nights are also haunted by spectral images of a familiar old man, encouraging him to become the leader of the Luddites, telling him that he is destined to destroy the PTS before it can unleash ruin upon the island. These intense nightmares have caused him to manifest minor superpowers based on his impassioned charisma, helping him recruit followers and allowing him to imbue them with a healing purity of spirit. Unfortunately, his dreams have also driven him mad. Henri now spends his time babbling entrancing, but disjointed, sermons to his growing number of followers. Some of these supporters are former IT workers who have grown to hate Dr. Aeon. Others are street thugs and vagrants longing for a cause to believe in. Without a formal base of operations, Henri’s followers can be found wandering the streets, alleyways and forests of Cap au Diable. Able to blend in with the homeless population, the Luddites use their anonymity to further their anti-technology agenda. Whether openly protesting and passing out fliers to raise awareness, secretly destroying parts of the PTS in darkened alleyways, wandering Vagabond Hills listening to an inspirational speech by a Luddite friar, or even attacking those who interfere with their plans, the Luddites endlessly struggle to bring down Dr. Aeon. Desperately hoping to protect the innocent citizens of the Rogue Isles, Henri and the Luddites will stop at nothing to destroy the PTS, even if that means resorting to violence against those who aid Aeon and his benefactor, Arachnos. Villain types Minions Luddite Brawler The Luddites believe technology is leading to ruination of civilization. Most believe Dr Aeon and his magnificient city are to be admired, but the Luddites crusade against it, and even make ludicrous claims that Aeon's advances are at the behest of demons and other dark forces. Powers Luddite Hacker The Luddites believe technology is leading to ruination of civilization. Most believe Dr Aeon and his magnificient city are to be admired, but the Luddites crusade against it, and even make ludicrous claims that Aeon's advances are at the behest of demons and other dark forces. Powers Luddite Slasher The Luddites believe technology is leading to ruination of civilization. Most believe Dr Aeon and his magnificient city are to be admired, but the Luddites crusade against it, and even make ludicrous claims that Aeon's advances are at the behest of demons and other dark forces. Powers Luddite Smasher The Luddites believe technology is leading to ruination of civilization. Most believe Dr Aeon and his magnificient city are to be admired, but the Luddites crusade against it, and even make ludicrous claims that Aeon's advances are at the behest of demons and other dark forces. Powers Luddite Torch Bearer The Luddites believe technology is leading to ruination of civilization. Most believe Dr Aeon and his magnificient city are to be admired, but the Luddites crusade against it, and even make ludicrous claims that Aeon's advances are at the behest of demons and other dark forces. Powers Lieutenants Luddite Friar The Luddites believe technology is leading to ruination of civilization. Most believe Dr Aeon and his magnificient city are to be admired, but the Luddites crusade against it, and even make ludicrous claims that Aeon's advances are at the behest of demons and other dark forces. Powers Bosses Luddite Crusader The Luddites believe technology is leading to ruination of civilization. Most believe Dr Aeon and his magnificient city are to be admired, but the Luddites crusade against it, and even make ludicrous claims that Aeon's advances are at the behest of demons and other dark forces. Powers Named Enemies * Punchcard Perkins (Crusader) Category:Enemies Real life company refrences Some of the Luddites may speak of "Does this mean I have to throw away my PSP?" when another says they need to throw away electrical items because of their goals. This is a refrence to Sony's Playstation Portable, also called PSP. Category:Heroes